03 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 2 - Uniknąć śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice grzybów (Mystery of wild mushrooms); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /1/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 1. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 OPOLE 2013 - SuperPremiery; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2674; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5845 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5845); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2456 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 127, Lustrzane odbicie (Bonanza, ep. 127, Mirror of a Man); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2675; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2457 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /2/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Transporter - odc. 1/12 (Transporter, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Francja, USA, Niemcy (2012); reż.:Brad Turner; wyk.:Chris Vance, Andrea Osvart, François Berléand; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:25 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:00 Zdrajca (Traitor) 109'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jeffrey Nachmanoff; wyk.:Guy Pearce, Don Cheadle, Jeff Daniels; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Glina - odc. 2/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Świat się kręci - /2/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Bonanza - odc. 127, Lustrzane odbicie (Bonanza, ep. 127, Mirror of a Man); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Liberator (Under Siege) 98'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Andrew Davis; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Tommy Lee Jones, Damian Chapa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Notacje - Wieńczysław Gliński. Młodość przerwana wojną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 45/48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zaginione królestwo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 328; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 956 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 125 - Awaria; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Makłowicz w podróży - (66) Walia - "Nie tylko zamki"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludożercy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Laskowik & Malicki (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 46 "Nie ma czasu do stracenia" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 996 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 956 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 957 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 997; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 732; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Złowroga charyzma Adolfa Hitlera: miliony prowadzone ku przepaści - odc. 1/3 (Dark charisma of Adolf Hitler. Leading milions into abyss ep. 1) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Laurence Reese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Czas honoru - odc. 66 "WEZWANIE" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 1/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 2/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Kraków 06:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Pogoda - - Pogoda - 3.09 - 1 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 07:31 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Ustroń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:44 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Nysa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - odc. 43 Więcej ruchu PRAWO DO EMISJI DO 11.03.2014 R.!!!; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Twój Album - 08:36 Cichy ocean; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 09:01 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Rodowiczów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Ślady - Leon Zdzisław Stroiński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:49 Antenowe remanenty. KONCERTY W TVP WARSZAWA - 55 kapeluszy pani Hanki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:59 Fascynujące Śląskie - Bracia Golec; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Twój Album - 14:08 Cichy ocean; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 14:28 Everyday English - odc. 218; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:44 Ahora espanol - odc. 178; program edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Etniczne klimaty - Pamięć i wiara; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Omiń korki 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Witamy z Niemiec - Witamy z Lipska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Speed 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 17:15 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 17:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:36 Na rynku pracy - Pracodawca idealny (em. 7.08.2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Magazyn Medyczny - Małopolskie Centrum Reumatologii, Immunologii i Rehabilitacji cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Centrum Urazowe Medycyny Ratunkowej i Katastrof 17:59 Uwolnić Dobro - Związek Centralny Dzieła Kolpinga w Polsce 28; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Więcej ruchu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 kraków.pl - krakowski informator miejski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:48 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:51 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Podwodna Polska - Steuben odkrywa tajemnice; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Regiony. ludzie, sprawy, opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 20:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 20:25 Filmoteka Małopolska - Translola transsmituje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:52 Omiń korki 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:02 Pogoda - - Pogoda - 3.09 - 2 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:42 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda - - Pogoda - 3.09 - 3 22:00 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:18 Smakowanie Małopolski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:36 Spętany anioł; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Everyday English - odc. 218; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:53 Ahora espanol - odc. 178; program edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:12 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 9:00 Czyja wina? 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 301 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 15 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 2 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1727 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1159 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 556 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 439 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1728 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 297 20:05 Krzyżowy ogień 22:15 Kości Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 8 23:15 Życie, którego nie było 2:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 14 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1432 TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Na Wspólnej (1780) - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Wawa non stop (1) - serial 12.15 Ukryta prawda (203) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 Szpital (77) - serial paradokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1051) - serial fab.-dok. 15.00 Ukryta prawda (204) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (78) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Wawa non stop (2) - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1781) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1052) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Prawo Agaty (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki (1) - talk-show 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00.05 Na językach (1/13) - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (1/13) - serial komediowy 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii (1033) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.50 Ukryta miłość 6.45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 7.20 Simba King Lior 7.55 Scooby Doo! 8.55 Komisarz Rex 9.55 Nieposkromiona miłość 10.55 Kiedy się zakocham 11.50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 12.30 Simba King Lion 13.00 Mega chichot 13.30 Tylko miłość 14.30 Przyjaciółki 15.30 Komisarz Rex 16.30 Hotel 52 17.30 Nieposkromiona miłość 18.30 Scooby Doo! 19.30 Mega chichot 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.00 Ekstremalny ranking zwierząt 22.00 Dla niej wszystko - dramat kryminalny, USA, 2010 0.45 Życie Carlita - film sensacyjny, USA, 1993 3.35 4music 4.40 4music TVN 7 4.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 5.35 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.50 Męski Typ 2: Ryszard Kalisz - talk show 7.20 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.15 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 10.15 Ostry dyżur IX - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Mango Telezakupy 12.55 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 13.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 14.55 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Czerwony Orzeł - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Punkt krytyczny - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 22.20 The Event. Zdarzenie - serial sensacyjny 23.20 Blade, Wieczny Łowca - horror, USA 1998 1.50 Arkana magii 3.55 W roli głównej - Agata Passent 4.25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 No problem! 2011 7.00 Tom i Jerry - serial 7.30 Timon i Pumba - serial 8.00 Zaklinacz psów - reality TV 8.55 Nigel Marven przedstawia - serial 10.00 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! - serial 10.30 Medicopter - serial 11.30 Zaklinacz psów - reality TV 12.30 Zaklinacz psów - reality TV 13.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 14.30 Kasia i Tomek - serial 15.00 Kasia i Tomek - serial 15.30 Ale numer! 16.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial 16.55 Mike i Molly - serial 17.30 Mike i Molly - serial 18.00 Łowcy skarbów - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Eksperyment Filadelfia - film katastroficzny 21.55 Mechanik. Czas zemsty - film akcji 23.55 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy, Ukraina 0.30 Dziewczyny na ekran - Polska 1.00 Do góry nogami! 2.00 No problem! 2.30 Dyżur 3.00 Muzyczne życzenia 3.35 Dyżur 4.00 JRG w akcji 4.25 Menu na miarę 4.45 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji TV Polonia 06:05 Opole 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kiedy zwierzęta mówią (Kiedy zwierzęta mówią); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Zakazana góra (Zakazana góra); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Jedna Scena - Wrony; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Harvard - Dżordżyk (309); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 898 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Drapieżnicy w galarecie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Nad Niemnem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 765* - Próba sił; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Doda w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:21 Polonia w Komie - (309); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (81) Indie "Skarby Kerali" - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 10 Sylwia Gruchała; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 898 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 10 - Łakomy traper; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 75 - Zanik pamięci - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Stokhotm - wiolonczelistka (310); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 13. Przystanek Woodstock 2007 - Habakuk; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Jedna Scena - CK Dezerterzy; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kiedy zwierzęta mówią (Kiedy zwierzęta mówią); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Zakazana góra (Zakazana góra); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 10 - Łakomy traper; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 75 - Zanik pamięci - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Stokholm - wiolonczelistka (310); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 898; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Nad Niemnem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 146; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.50 Ogrody od A do Z 07.10 Świat w pigułce 08.05 W świecie nauki 08.30 W klatce czasu 09.00 Cafe Silesia 11.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.15 Świat w pigułce 12.30 Telezakupy 14.15 Świat w pigułce 14.35 Archeolog detektyw 15.25 Świat w pigułce 16.00 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Niewyjaśnione historie 17.00 Na straży prawa (wersja dla niesłyszących) 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Na oczach świadków 20.55 Na straży prawa (wersja dla niesłyszących) 21.30 Niesamowite historie 21.55 Archeolog detektyw 22.50 Niewyjaśnione historie 00.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.00 Cafe Silesia 04.30 Świat w pigułce